


Small Hours

by FangirlintheForest



Series: Karamel Drabbles [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: A cannon compliant drabble set after the end of Supergirl Season 2 Episode 7 (what is it with me and this episode?).





	

Imagine after everyone leaves, Kara turns and finds Mon-El asleep on the couch. His foot is now curled up on the cushions, the ice pack over his gunshot wound leaning precariously over to one side.

He looks so innocent when he’s sleeping.

The TV is still on, softly blaring out a late night show and Kara walks over and sits down on the only open part of the couch near his feet, carefully adjusting the ice pack.

The sound of the TV slowly lures her into the clutches of sleep.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up slowly, vision blurry in the early morning hour. The sun is not up yet, however the lightening sky provides a hint of illumination.

He feels a foreign pressure on his leg, and when he turns his head he sees a mess of blonde hair, Kara he realizes, in a tangle with his legs, as she gently breathes while she sleeps.

He smiles, watching her for a minute. 

And when he turns to go back to sleep, he wonders if this is what heaven feels like.

 

 

 

Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain

LITTLE WONDERS - ROB THOMAS

 

 

 


End file.
